Trying New Things
by CSM
Summary: Rachel and Finn decide to use one of the gag gifts she gets at her bachalorette party.


**Title: Trying New Things**

**Author: CSM**

**Summary: Rachel and Finn decide to use one of the gag gifts she gets at her bachalorette party.**

* * *

**Trying New Things**

* * *

The pink vibrator was suppose to be a gag gift from Santana from her bridal shower(Well Santana says it's for when Rachel gets tired of Finn, or he's not doing his job, which Rachel pointedly ignores).

All the girls make sure she take it out and they pass it around giggling at the realism of it, how it looked and felt. Santana made a quip about Rachel could bedazzle it and make it more stimulating. She also shows Rachel that it can connect to her iPod and it vibrates according to the music. Rachel's pretty sure it was the other girl's goal for her to die in utter embarrassment that night. But she hates, that the fact that it can connect to her iPod peaks her interest. She makes a mental note to really inspect the gift when she's home alone.

Rachel ends up with a bag of sex things that night, the vibrator, pink fluffy handcuffs, edible underwear and flavoured condoms. Rachel doesn't even know where her friends would get all these things, but she suspects it was all Santana's doing seeing as the other girl did organize the entire bridal shower, decorations and all.

She and Finn put the edible underwear and flavoured condoms to good use, she shows him the handcuffs but neither of them seem quite ready to use them, she just thinks the pink fluffy things look cute though, even though she blushes every times she sees them hanging in her closet.

The vibrator though, she does not tell Finn about, she doesn't know why but, that one embarrasses her the most, maybe it's because she spends ages sitting on her bed looking at it, even so much so plugging it to her iPod and marvelling at the fact that it does vibrate to the beat of the song. Her cheeks pink up at the thought of using it while playing one of Finn's techno songs, but at the thought of her fiancee she quickly puts the gift back in her bag and stuffs it in the back of her underwear drawer. She hates that idea of using it without her fiancee crosses her mind. She feels like she's cheating on him for some reason.

So she hides it away and pretends it doesn't exist and doesn't mention it to her fiancee.

That is until one day they are home alone and they are getting ready to go to a pool party at Santana's house. She's currently bathing and forgot her bikini, so she asks Finn to get one for her, the fact that the vibrator was hiding in that drawer doesn't even cross her mind.

When she realizes that Finn is taking a bit longer to choose her bikini, she rolls her eyes wrapping her towel around her as she walks into her room.

"Finn, I told you we don't have time for me to try on different bikini's for you…" She trails off when she sees Finn standing over her underwear drawer, the vibrator in his hand, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Oh, god you weren't supposed to see that!" Rachel exclaims, her face red as she grabs the toy from his hand and shoving it deep into her drawer.

She plops onto her bed, her face in her hands, her cheeks red in embarrassment, silently cursing Santana.

"Rach…I…uh…" Finn stutters uncomfortably as he takes a seat next to her, his cheeks also flaming, "I thought I…You…But sex…I satisfy you right?"

Rachel pulls away from her hands and looks at him with wide eyes, "What? Of course why would you even think otherwise Finn?"

"Well you have a vibrator in your underwear drawer…and you didn't tell me…what am I suppose to think?" Finn says sheepishly.

"Oh no, babe. That was one of Santana's gifts." Rachel says with a roll of her eyes, "I never used it! You are more than enough for me. Can we just pretend this conversation never…Finn what I you doing?"

"I wanna see it." Finn explains easily as he takes out the vibrator, inspecting it closely, weighing it in his hand, "It's kinda small. And really pink."

Rachel rolls her eyes, knowing exactly what he's doing but humours him anyway, "Yes, which is one of the reasons why I never…"

"Cause you're use to something bigger." Finn finishes smirking proudly.

"Because you are more than satisfactory and I don't need a toy." Rachel says with a slight edge in her tone not liking the way he's looking at the vibrator so closely,

He then holds up the chord, swinging it slightly, his initial embarrassment about the toy clearly forgotten now that he knows she's never used it. If she was even an inkling like Santana she would have lied and said she used it several times, but she's not and she can't lie to him like that anyway.

"What's this? I know its kinda short, but I hardly think it would get lost up there." Finn says looking at the chord again.

"What? No." Rachel says stifling a giggle at his words, "It connects to your iPod."

"iPod? Why would you want a speaker in your….oh." Finn eyes widen in realization, before she can ask him what he's doing, he is pulling out his iPhone and plugging it in.

His eyes widen in surprise when the pink toy begins to vibrate in his other hand, Rachel on see that licks her lips involuntarily, crossing her legs under her towel, embarrassed by her bodies reaction to the toy, or more like her fiancée holding the toy.

"It's turning you on." Finn says, his voice taking that husky tone it gets when he's turned on.

"I…I…maybe… I don't know." Rachel lies squirming uncomfortably under his gaze, her eyes trained on the moving vibrator, and the fact that she is turned on.

"What if I use it on you?" Finn asks as he walks up to her, tugging the knot in her towel so that it falls onto her bed, and she's fully exposed to him.

She stifles a moan when Finn takes the vibrating toy and slowly trails it across her already perky breasts. When he presses the tip of it a little firmer against her already hardening nipples she can't hold back a moan at the sensation. She leans back on her elbows, her legs spread slightly and Finn smirks at her.

"Someone's anxious." He whispers against her ear,

He fiddles with his phone, no doubt changing the song and she sighs when she feels the vibrations pick up speed and Finn rolls it around her nipple, tweaking the other with his hand.

"Oh god." Rachel gasps, as she starts to rock against her bed, clenching her thighs together for some kind of release, "What…what song?"

"LMFAO." Finn says with a smirk, turning up the volume on his phone and she arches her back at the sensation, "Party Rock."

She only groans in response as he uses his free hand to spread her legs, she automatically scoots back and open her legs wider for him, when his fingers gently brush against her folds her hips buckle off the bed, "Finn."

"Nuh huh. Patience."

Finn teases, he slowly rubbing her folds with his fingers, pinching them and pressing down with just the barest of pressure, all the while the vibrator is still moving steadily against her breast. He finally moves down her taunt stomach, she gasps when he presses the tip against her mound, "Finn. Please."

"I thought you said you didn't want to use it. That you don't need a toy." At that word Finn finally presses the tip of the vibrator against her swollen lips.

"Oh god." She hisses out, her hips rising, as the songs changes and it beats rhythmically against her out folds.

She pushes her hips, hoping to encourage him to just slip it in a little so she can get some kind of release, but he does not budge, "Finn. Please."

He smiles at her and she can feel the tip of the vibrator moving slowly up and down, the vibrations just enough to drive her crazy, but not enough to push her over the edge, "Baby, please…I need…"

"What do you need Rach?" Finn whispers against her ear, pressing a kiss just under the curve of her jaw, as her body rocks against the vibrator.

"I need more." She practically pleads.

When Finn finally slides the vibrator between her wet folds and her entire core is overcome with the vibrations she hisses out his names as she starts grinding against the vibrator, meeting Finn's thrusts. She bends her knees, her heels digging into the edge of her mattress as he picks up his speed. She's so close.

"More." She begs between gasps, her fingers gripping the sheets as her in walls clench around the vibrator, "Finn…ooh…yess…more…oh…just…ohh."

The rhythmic beating of the vibrator suddenly changes the tempo increases, she feels the shaft of the vibrator touch her clit and its all she can take before her entire body explodes in ecstasy, and she collapses back onto her bed, her chest heaving, Finn still moving the vibrator in and out of her slick folds as she rides out her orgasm.

"Fuck baby, that was hot." Finn gasps out, his brow covered with sweat.

She suddenly jumps, when the vibrator still buried in her changes tempo, signalling a new song, "No more…."

Finn smiles pulling out the vibrator and throwing it on the bed as he crawls over her, peppering her face with kiss, "That was so hot,"

Rachel smiles lazily at him, her hands going to his neck and tugging him down for a proper kiss, "Clothes. Off. Now."

Finn doesn't need to be told twice, he undresses in record time and joins her one the bed. Both of them giggling as he rolls on top of her, kissing her heatedly.

It's safe to say they never make it to Santana's party.

* * *

**Reviews are love ;)**


End file.
